Love and Sacrifice
by Usagi1988
Summary: The High King of the Underground has declared war on humans. In order to save his race from dying out, every human child under the age of eleven can be turned when the magic of the Underground floods the Aboveground, this includes Sarah Williams' younger brother Toby. Full summary inside!
1. Summary

The High King of the Underground has declared war on humans. In order to save his race from dying out, every human child under the age of eleven can be turned when the magic of the Underground floods the Aboveground, this includes Sarah Williams' younger brother Toby. After having dreams of the High King's inpending attack and his plan for all adult humans, Sarah conivences her family to go on the run in order to protect them and, as Champion of the Labyrinth, she discovers her own magic when the Fae cross over. Can Sarah protect her family or will they be captured by the High King and his army?


	2. Chapter 1-On the Run

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my own characters and plot**

 **Authors note; This one came to me while driving home and wouldnt leave me alone. Please tell me what you think, if there is enough interest, i'll continue it, thanks xoxo**

"What's wrong, Sarah?"

"We're being followed," Sarah replied to her step-mother, Karen.

Life had not been easy for the Williams family since they went on the run from the attacking Fae army three years ago. After leaving their family home with only the bare basics to survive, Sarah, her father Robert, step-mother Karen and younger half-brother Toby began living in abandoned homes, caves and woods.

A few weeks before the High King of the Underground attacked the Aboveground, Sarah had dreams of a very different world where every child under eleven was turned fae, human women still able to bare children were bred till they were broken and the human males were used as slaves. However, what truly disturbed Sarah was what she saw happen to herself, she was forced to wed the High King and carry out his commands against her own kind as well as bare his children.

Shuddering at the thought of what the High King would do to them if found, Sarah had taught herself how to control the magic now flowing through her and used it to protect and provide for her family. However, forces were starting to close in on their location and Sarah was too exhausted to do anything about it because even though she had learnt to conceal her own magical signature, she could not conceal Toby's, protect her family and provide for her family. At somepoint, they were going to be found, unless Sarah could come up with another plan and fast.

"Followed?!" Robert asked quietly, Toby was sleeping in the cave they currently hid in. "How?"

Life on the run had been hard on them all, even with Sarah doing all she could to help and they had all seen better days. Robert had aged greatly, his brown hair was rather grey and wrinkles from stress and worry lined his face. Karen faired no better, her once perface hair was now wild and a darker blond due to not being dyed in the last three years. Sarah and Toby faired better as they had turned Fae but they still needed a good hair cut and clean. Sarah had often wondered as to why she had turned Fae as she had been eighteen when the High King had attacked but then she had been very thankful to have this unexpected gift, as it had kept them alive, so far.

"It doesn't matter how," Sarah answered, not wanting to tell them the truth about Toby's growing magic. "We have always been followed, but they are now closing in. Im guessing we have, at best, two days head start but, as you know, that could change very quickly." Turning for her parents, Sarah looked out at the falling rain, they were currently in a cave on the side of steep hill.

"Get some rest, we leave at first light," Sarah said, not looking back at them, a look of determination settling on her features. 'We need a new plan,' she thought as her parents settled down to sleep, 'or we all suffer a fate worse than death.'


	3. Chapter 2-Dream Plan

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my own characters and plot**

 **Authors note; Im glad to see that some of you are showing an interest, but i'd really love to read some more reviews as it really helps with the creativity (plus, im a slut for them lol). Please review and enjoy this next chapter xoxo**

 _She was running, running through the Labyrinth. At every turn she made she could just make out a mane of white blond hair and leather boots before he disappeared round the next corner. It was always the same dream, Sarah could never quite catch him._

 _Feeling more and more frustrated, Sarah tried to run faster but seemed to slow down instead. In desperation, she did something she'd never done in the dream before; she called out to him._

 _"Jareth, wait please!" Her arm out stretched toward him and her voice echoing against the walls of the Labyrinth._

 _Within seconds of her echoing calls dying, everything melted away and Sarah stood in the Escher Room, as it had been when she had tried to reach Toby. Looking around cautiously, Sarah was unprepared when a voice spoke behind her._

 _"Wait for what, Sarah-mine?" Spinning around, Sarah came face-to-face with the Goblin King whom she hadn't seen in over six years._

 _"This is a dream," She stated lamly, drinking in his appearance._

 _"Just because it is a dream," Jareth said calmly, "does not mean it is not real. Now, why don't you answer my question."_

 _Taking a deep breath, Sarah braced herself for his refusal._

 _"I need help," she said quietly. "My family and I are in danger of being captured and I can no longer protect them, my magic isn't strong enough."_

 _"You are on the run?!" Jareth asked, surprise colouring his voice._

 _"Yes."_

 _"For how long?"_

 _"For the last three years, why do you ask?" Sarah asked, clearly confused at his questions._

 _"How have you lasted so long?"_

 _"I learned to use and control my magic and have used it to protect and provide for my family while also masking my magical signature."_

 _"My dear Sarah, you must be exhausted," Jareth said, tenderness lacing his voice while his eyes looked at her with an emotion she hadn't expected and it made her warm inside. "What can I do to help, it sounds like you have everything under control."_

 _"But it's all falling apart," Sarah stated, despair colouring her voice. "Toby's magic grows stronger everyday and I don't have the strength to mask his signature as well as continue to do everything else. A group of fae have been following us since the beginning but now they are closing in on Toby's magic and I fear what will happen when they catch us."_

 _Sarah fell to her knees as she finished explaning her circumstances to the Goblin King and she fought to keep the tears back. What she didnt expect was for Jareth to kneel infront of her and take her hands in his, offering his silent support. Once she had gotten herself undercontrol again, Sarah looked up into his mismatched eyes and couldn't help but think that they were beautiful._

 _"I dont want you to be afraid, precious, as you have an ace up your sleeve you didnt even know you had," Jareth said, smiling a small smile._

 _"And what is that, Goblin King?" copying his small smile._

 _"You have a title that will protect you and those you care about," he explained, excitment bubbling in his eyes._

 _"What are you talking about, Jareth?" Sarah asked, thinking he'd lost his mind. 'Title? What bloody title?!' she thought._

 _"You are the Champion of the Labyrinth and only royality are above you when it comes to respect. You can use that to your advanage."_

 _"Champion of the Labyrinth? How did i get that title?"_

 _"By beating it and me, of course," Jareth stated with a chuckle._

 _Suddenly, the Ecsher Room began to fade._

 _"We are running out of time," the Goblin King said, he voice becoming urgent. "Listen carefully Sarah-mine, when the others catch up to you and you know they will, show nothing but courage and authority, you must also make it look like your father and step-mother are yours to command, even if it is an act. If you have any problems, invoke the right to speak to me and I will come to you. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes, I understand. Thank you Jareth, you dont know what this means to me," Sarah said, her words fading quickly along with her dream._

 _"Stay safe, my precious thing..."_

Waking slowly to the sun's rays peeking over the horizon, the voice of the Goblin King echoed in Sarah's ears, almost as if he'd really been here. Remebering his advice, Sarah felt her strength and determination return to her, a plan forming in her mind.

'Let them come,' she thought. 'I will be ready to show them what I am made of.'


	4. Chapter 3-Titles and Peacocks

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my own characters and plot**

 **Author's note; I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and for taking the time to read my story. Please enjoy this next chapter and leave me more reviews to read (as your feedback feeds my inner review slut ;P).**

"Why must I wear this, Sarah?" Toby asked for the third time that morning, pulling at the brown leather waistcoat and pulling a frown.

"Toby, your sister has told you twice this morning why you must wear those clothes," his mother Karen replied while placing goblets and a jug of wine on a table. She was dressed in a simple dress fit for a servant. "And if you ask one more time you will be put in timeout!"

"Karen, calm down," Sarah said softly, sitting on a chair that was next to the table Karen was setting up. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

Since waking two days earlier from her dream converasion with the Goblin King, Sarah had worked tirelessly to outwit those who were following her and her family. The plan was to make it look like her father and step-mother served Sarah and Toby as the humans were now forced to do under the High Fae King. With Sarah and Toby now Fae, this set up would not look unusual but would no doubt raise suspicion if any found out that they were all related.

Sarah had summoned a camp in a mediveal style, a large round white tent had been erected with two comfortable beds, one for Sarah and the other for Toby. Robert, their father, worked on finishing a canopy that sheltered Sarah from the sun and shaded the enterance to the tent. He was dressed in a simple tunic and breeches. A few feet away, another smaller tent was waiting to be made as this one was for Robert and Karen. Sarah had tried to make it as simple as possible but also providing comfort for her parents.

Taking a goblet of wine that Karen had just poured, Sarah hide her exhaustion well. Summoning all that they needed to pull off this plan had drained the last of her strength and she could only hope that, when this was over, she could sleep without worry. However, right now, Sarah had to draw up whatever was left of her strength to face the threat that was racing toward them, bring the sound of horse hooves thundering toward in their wake.

It was quiet the entourage that marched to ward them, creating dust with their horses and foot soliders, these made Sarah a little nervous, but she didnt show it. Seated on a particularly beautiful stallion, was a male Fae dressed in fine cloth of greens and blues, looking like an over polished peacock in Sarah's opinion.

Continuing to sit calmly, Sarah took a small monthful of wine from her goblet before clicking her fingers. Immediately, Karen grabbed a very large feather fan and began to gently fan Sarah, giving the impression of obedience to her Mistress while Robert continued his work in completing the canopy and Toby practiced summoning crystals in the enterance of the large tent, all ignoring the party of Fae that had arrived.

"You there," a foot soldier walked up to Sarah, not quite coming under the canopy and his voice held no respect. "Who do you answer to?"

Eying the soldier with disinterest, Sarah took another slip of her wine, before answering.

"Not you. If your Master wishes to know anything about me, he can ask me himself after the proper introductions have been made!" Her voice hard and showing authority.

Unprepared for her answer, the soldier looked shocked and uncomfortable. Looking to the peacock for instructions, the soldier started to fidget. After a slight nod from the peacock, the soldier relaxed and introduced his master.

"May I introduce His Grace, Duke of the now conquered California and second cousin to his royal Highness, the High King Maccus." At the end of his title, the overdressed peacock moved his mount forward and stuck his nose in the air.

'And I thought the Goblin King was a pompus ass when I first met him,' Sarah thought studing the Duke. 'This guy would certainly give Jareth a run for his money on first impressions.'

"And you are?" The Duke asked, his voice dripping with smug authority.

"May I introduce, Her Ladyship, Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth," Karen said, sweeping a beautiful curtsy before the Duke. All this had been practiced earlier that morning and Sarah was glad they had.

"Champion of the Labyrinth?" The Duke spat, clearly he did not believe them.

"You have a problem with my title?" Sarah asked, straightening her spine in perparation of a fight.

"Yes, I have a bloody problem, you lying little chit!" The Duke spat, drawing the sword that was strapped to the side of his horse and dismounting. "There is no Champion of the Labyrinth and never will be, as that maze is unbeatable!"

As he spoke, the Duke marched up to Sarah and pointed his sword at her throat, Sarah didn't flinch, instead she rose from her seat slowly, her red medieval style dress hugging her figure and stood her ground. Looking the Duke in the eye, Sarah watched as his hazel eyes became black showing his fear of her.

"Put your sword away before you embrass yourself, and we can soon settle this by calling on another who can confirm my idenity," Sarah said with deadly calm. "If you do not, you will regret it and that is the only warning you will get from me!"

Watching him weigh his options, Sarah wasn't impressed when the Duke signaled his men to surround her and her family.

"You and your party are now my prisoners and will be escorted to the High King, now move!" The Duke ordered.

Knowing what would possibly happen when the High King got his hands on her, Sarah did what she needed to do.

"You were warned," she stated before digging deep into the last of her stength and pushed out a pulse of power that rendered everyone with a sword in his hand to the floor unconcious. Breathing deeply, Sarah eyed the Duke, who was the only one left standing but had lost his sword, which was now embedded into a nearby tree. "Now you will summon the Goblin King, Duke and we will settle this without any further violence."

Eyes wide with fear, the Duke nodded his agreement and produced a crystal and after he'd stated who he wished to speak to, blew the crystal into the air like one would a bubble. Within a minute of the bubble bursting near a clove of trees, a tall blond man stepped out from behind one of the trees. Clothed in his black armour, King Jareth of the Goblins walked towards the five concious beings infront of him, while also showing great interest in the unconcious fae soldiers that littered the ground around the small camp.

"Who dares summon me?" Jareth asked folding his arms, his intimidating presence making the Duke quake visably but only made Sarah smirk slightly.

"I did, your Majesty," The Duke answered, dropping to one knee infront of Jareth.

"And who are you to summon me, Worm?" he asked, his voice quiet and menacing.

"I am the Duke of the now conquered California and seek your guidance on a sensitve matter," the Duke explained, not rising from the ground.

"Sensitve matter? And what is that?" Jareth asked, clearly not interested as he produced three crystals and began juggling them.

"The Fae woman before you claims she is the Champion of the Labyrinth, I say she is a liar." the peacock stated, rising to point his stuby finger at Sarah. "Please your Majesty, correct this chit and have her sent to the High King for punishment!"

The Duke's last sentence fell on deaf ears, as once Sarah's presence was brought to Jareth's attention, the world seemed to fall away for the Goblin King. Walking past the Duke and stepping over the fallen soldiers gracefully, Jareth stood before the young woman, completely speachless at her beauty.

"Sarah, my dear Sarah," he said as he gently caress her face with his gloved hand. Smiling at him, Sarah leaned into his caress, his magic making her skin tingle even through the gloves and lending her strength to continue for the time being.

"It has been too long, my Lady" Jareth greeted, his smile blinding her with it's beauty.

"Your Majesty," Sarah replied, dropping into a deep curtsy before rising gracefully. "It is an honor and a pleasure to see you again."

"Have you encountered some troble, Pet?" Jareth asked, looking at the soldiers in a new light.

"Some, nothing that I can't handle," Sarah replied, refusing to show weakness in her exhaustion.

"You and I both know you are close to collapsing, precious," Jareth whispered, worry clearly written in his eyes.

"Then help me clear this up and invite us back to your Kingdom because, lets face it, we have a lot to talk about," Sarah whispered back.

"Duke, you are mistaken in your accusations of Lady Sarah being a liar as she is indeed the Champion of the Labyrinth and is, as you know, above you in station. You owe her an apologie for threating her and her party," Jareth said, the displeasure in his voice clear.

The look on the Duke's face was comical and Sarah would have gladly laughed had she had the energy to. The Duke kneeled before her and apologied, his behavour almost begging.

"Good," Jareth declared, his mood lifting. "My Lady Sarah, I wonder if you and your party would like to come and be my guests for a spell?"

"We would be greatly honored, Your Majesty, to come and see your Kingdom." Sarah replied, her smile pure pleasure. "I must admit, I did not have the time to take in it's beauty last time I visited, I was in a bit of a rush."

Smirking at her comment, Jareth signalled for Robert, Karen and Toby to come out of the large tent-as they had been hiding from the soldiers with swords-and gather around him. Producing a crystal, the Goblin King threw it at the ground, transporting all but the peacock Duke, who was still in shock, back to his throne room.

As Robert, Karen and Toby took in their surrounds, Sarah couldn't help but smile at the looks of wonder on their faces. No doubt her's was the same six years ago. Still smiling, her eyes found Jareth's mismatched ones and her smile became soft mirroring his but it didn't last long as concern quickly replaced his soft smile before felt herself falling. The last thing she heard was those she loved calling her name as darkness claimed her.


	5. Chapter 4-Love and Payback

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my own characters and plot**

 **Authors note; Again I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and to everyone who is taking the time to read my work. Please continue to review as I love reading how much you are enjoying this and I hope to surprise you as the story unfolds. Enjoy and review xoxo**

Stretching out her limbs, Sarah came awake slowly and peacefully. The covers were warm and soft against the parts of her that were uncovered by her nightgown, making her wish she would sink back into the oblivion of sleep but her mind was becoming too aware and her body was ready to start moving.

Opening her eyes, the cloth canopy held up by the four posters of her bed was unfamilar to her and made Sarah suddenly remember what had happened before she had passed out. Shaking her head at the memory, Sarah couldn't help but appreciate the irony of the situation.

'Fainting like some bloody princess,' she thought, still shaking her head, 'just like in a fairytail.'

Sitting up, Sarah studied her surroundings. The four poster bed she was currently sitting in was a spacus kingsize and dressed in gold silk with a very large animal fur on the top, no wonder she was warm. The room also had a beauitful vanity table, desk with a matching chair and a loveseat infront of the most amazing fireplace. All the furniture was made from a dark wood that Sarah couldn't name and had been carved with fairies and flowers. Clearly this was a room designed with a woman in mind.

Before Sarah could climb out of the bed and explore further, a soft knock sound at the door to her right, near the fireplace.

"Come in," she answered softly.

The face that greeted her when the door opened made Sarah smile and blush ever so slightly, after all she was only wearing a nightgown. 'Who put me in this?' she thought suddenly, clearly she didn't remember anyone changing her as she had been unconcious.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, precious," Jareth said, entering the room. He was dressed in skin tight black breeches, a white poet's shirt with a black leather waistcoat, knee high boots and gloves.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sarah asked, trying not to drool at the sight of him."And who changed me?"

"You have been asleep for the last three days and I'm surprised you're awake," Jareth answered his face still full of concern as he sat on the side of her bed. "As for who changed you, who do you think?" a small smirk playing on his lips.

"How long did you expect me to sleep?" she asked, ignoring his attempt at shocking her.

"Another day at least and a week at most," the Monarch answered watching her carefully. "How do you feel? Do you feel strong enough to get up?"

"I feel fine," she said, eyeing the two doors on the left side of her bed, hoping one was a bathroom.

"Good, then would you like to join me and your family for breakfast?" at the mention of a meal, Sarah's stomach growled loudly, making her blush and Jareth chuckle. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Go throught the door closest to your bed and you'll find a bathroom with all the trimings and the other door is your closet. Feel free to wear whatever you like, I'll wait for you on the sofa."

As Jareth rose from his position on her bed, Sarah followed suit and pushed back the covers to get to her feet. As her feet touched the floor, instead of cold stone, a soft and warm fur greated them and made her smile at the feel of it against her bare skin. Putting her weigh on her feet, Sarah was unprepared to feel so unsteady and was glad Jareth hadn't moved far as she reached out to grab his arm to stop from falling over.

In turn, Jareth held her arm that gripped his tightly. He wasn't too worried at her lack of equilibrium as it happened to most Fae when they had exhausted themselves and their magic, which was why he was surprised to find her awake after using her magic non-stop for the last three years.  
Guiding her to the bathroom door, Jareth didn't rush Sarah but showed great patience and understanding, allowing her to take her time and feel confident in her body's strength as it returned. Once in the bathroom, that was equiped with modern facilities, Jareth encouraged Sarah to sit on the toilet seat before starting the shower for her. After explaining that the shower would adjust it's temperture magically, Jareth said that if she needed any help, just to call out to him. Nodding her agreement, the Goblin King left his Champion the privacy to freshen up.

Sitting calmly on the sofa in her room, Jareth summoned a book to entertain himself while Sarah got ready and didn't look up when the bathroom door opened then closed followed also immediately by her closet door opening and closing. Smirking at the situation the Monarch behaved himself and continued to wait.

Sarah closed the door to her closet behind her and felt her eye almost pop out of thweir sockets. This was no closet, it was a bloody dressing room as big as the room was and had every piece of clothing and shoe a girl could imagine and in every colour. It would take her more than a week to know what she had in here. Deciding that something simple, comfortable and flattering would do the trick, Sarah when on a hunt through her 'closet'.  
Happy with her choice, Sarah left her dressing room and sat herself at the vanity table to sort out her wild black locks. Looking at herself clearly for the first time, Sarah was only slightly surprised at how different and yet familar her feature were; her eyes were a brighter shade of most green, her eyebrows had taken on a slight point, her ears had more of a point, her lips her fullier and a deep shade of red and matched with her black, sleek hair and even Sarah had to admit she was beautiful.

'Amazing what life on the run will hide,' she thought in amusment as she used the hairbrush and pins to pin her hair back in a half up half down do. Once finished, Sarah rose and turned to find Jareth staring at her.

Clothed in a simple day gown of pale green silk, matching slippers and a black mini corset, Sarah was breath-taking and Jareth found it hard not to stare. Turning fae had enhanced her natural beauty and had made what was once a pretty girl into a magnificant woman.

"Jareth?" hearing his name being called, Jareth snapped out of his trance and smiled at the woman before him.

"Yes, Sarah-mine?"

"If you've finished staring at me, could we go and eat, please?" Sarah asked, smirking slightly at his reaction to her, pleased that he obviously liked what he saw.

"Of course, precious," Jareth replied smiling charmingly, not in the least bit embarssed at being caught and offered his arm.

Walking into the less formal dining room, the first thing Sarah registered was her family standing by the windows, waiting for their host. At the sound of the doors closing, Robert, Karen and Toby looked towards them only to rush to them at the sight of Sarah awake and about.  
Meeting them half way, Sarah was held in a group hug by those she loved and loved her back. Tears of relief were shed at seeing each other safe and happy. Questions were answered and laugher shared at the answers.

"Breakfast is served, Kingy," a goblin inform him as he watched the reunion and he nodded in understanding to his subject.

"I hate to break up your little family reunion," Jareth interupted, with a kind smile, "but breakfast is ready and if I'm not mistaken, Sarah hasn't eaten in nearly four days."

In a flurry of motion, Robert, Karen and Toby took their places round the table that could comfortably seat eight. Jareth guided Sarah to a chair on the rightside of the head, where Jareth moved to sit. Sitting where she was, Sarah was now sitting opposite to Toby who was on Jareth left and next him sat their father and his mother.

With a flick of his wrist, Jareth caused all plate covers to disappear revealing pancakes for Toby, bacon, sausage and fried egg for Robert, fruit and yoghurt for Karen, porridge with dried fruit for Jareth and scrambled eggs on wholewheat toasted bread for Sarah.

Quiet ruled the dining room as everyone settled into their food and Sarah was pleased to see her family looking so healthy and happy. After spending the last three years on the run, this was heaven for all of them and Sarah knew she owned a debt of gratitude to Jareth for taking them in and looking after them. Swallowing her mouth full, Sarah cleared her throat.

"Jareth?"

"Yes, precious," he answered, looking up from a report he had been reading.

"Thank you," she said, tears swimming in her eyes. "Thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me yet," his tone deadly serious and his eyes were troubled.

"Why? You have done so much for us, I can't tell you have greatful I am. You saved us."

"You saved yourself by asking for help, Sarah-mine. But that was not what I meant," the silence in the dining room caught Sarah's attention and made her realise that everyone had stopped eating.

"Ok, why do I suddenly feel like I've been left out of a huge loop?" Sarah asked, looking at everyone's serious expressions. "What's going on?"

"The Duke you met is also second cousin to the High King, did he tell you this?" Jareth asked, sitting back in his chair, bracing himself for a most unpleasant conversation.

"It was mentioned in his introduction, why?" Sarah was becoming increasingly worried.

"He is on his way to see the High King to inform him of your existance," Sarah visibly paled. "However, I could delay him in some manner or another," Jareth explained, not quite understanding Sarah's fear of someone she'd never met.

"Delay how?" Sarah whispered, latching on to the hope he offered.

"I could have to Goblin's delay him or telaport him into an oubliette within my Kingdom, which would you rather, precious?" Smiling slightly as colour slowly came back into Sarah's cheeks.

"You're letting me decide? Isn't that a little dangerous?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow and smirking at the Goblin King.

"Well, he did threaten you and your family, it seems only fitting. But if you choose to place him in an oubliette, I will have to release him before too much time passes and he can no longer remember himself. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," she responded, thinking hard then decided to hell with it. "Throw that peacock in an oubliette," came her answer, fire flashing in her eyes.

Smiling at her 'devil-may-care' attitude, Jareth summoned his goblins and ordered them to find the Duke of California and throw in the same oubliette the Lady Sarah fell into during her first visit.

"That's something I'd like to discuss," Karen said, interupting Jareth and Sarah's little bubble. "When were you here before, young Lady?"


	6. Chapter 5-Pampered and Caressed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and plot**

 **Author's note: I apologise for the mistakes in my last chapter, in my haste to post it, I forgot to proof read it. Apologies. There is a reason I've rated this fiction M. Please review as I'd love to know what you think. Enjoy**

'If this is heaven, then I dont want to leave,' Sarah thought as her hair was combed through, making her scalp tingle in the most wonderful and relaxing way.

The Champion of the Labyrinth was being thoroughly pampered at Jareth's insistence. After Karen's demand to know about Sarah's history in the Goblin Kingdom, its King had stated that he would explain while Sarah was treated to all spa treatments he had to hand, as her family had gone through something simliar while she had slept. Sarah had objected to Jareth having to explain her actions but Jareth hadn't listened and used his magic to teleport her to her rooms where three female fae were waiting for her.

'I wonder if this is how I would feel after-' she stopped that thought dead in it's tracks and felt a blush start at her chest and make its way up to her hair line.

"Are you alright, Lady Sarah?" Ailsa asked softly from her right side as she was treating Sarah to a manicure. "You've gone very flushed."

"I'm fine, thank you," Sarah replied with a smile. She had learned in the last couple of hours that the three fae girls were cousins but acted more like sisters. Being close in age and that their parents were close most likely helped with the girls' close relationship.

"Can I get you anything, Lady Sarah?" Bridget asked as she finished with her pedicure. "A drink or something to eat?"

"Some fruit would be lovely, please Bridget," she answered, feeling a little uncomfortable. After taking care of her family for the last three years, having some one take care of her was a little strange, let alone having three wait on her hand and foot.

"May I say my Lady, that I have never cut such beautiful hair in my life," Eileen commented as she checked it was all cut to the same length while running her fingers through the softness again, "and I have lived for nearly 300 years." Sarah's only reply was to blush.

With the three girls being related, they were also simliar in looks. Ailas and Eileen had the same beautiful auburn hair that was straight and perfect, however, Eileen wore her hair short, with it caressing her jaw line lovingly but Ailas' was so long, it reached to her lower back and was pinned back simply at the sides. Bridget on the other hand was a strawberry blond and had her hair styled in braids at seemed to make a crown on her head, so Sarah had no idea how long it was.

All the girls shared the same facial features, but Ailas' eye colour was very different compared to her cousins' saphire blue. Her voilet eyes seemed to shimmer as she looked at you, almost as if she could see straight into your soul. At first, Sarah had been rather intimidated by the girl's penetrating gaze but had soon relaxed when she found that Ailas' personality was calm and outgoing.

"Enjoying yourself, pet?" came a familar voice.

"Your Majesty," the three girls said, dropping into a curtsy.

"Yes," Sarah replied with a smile, "and feeling rather guilty if I'm honest."

"Why?" Jareth asked with a frown. He was very happy at the pampering his subjects had given his champion as she seemed to glow at how relaxed she seemed.

"Because while I've been in here pampered beyond my wildest dreams, you've had to deal with my stepmother's wrath. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but that really doesn't seem fair to me," a frown making a 'v' in her forehead.

"Nonsence, precious thing," Jareth said, waving away her objects and worries. "I simply put her into a trance, cast a spell and got her to relive the whole thing through your eyes."

Sarah stared wide-eyed at the Goblin King in disbelief.

"When she came too, I will admit Karen was rather quiet but seemed to understand why you made such a misguided wish and was equally impressed at how hard you worked to correct your mistake, no matter what I put in your path," he finished with a smirk.

"Ladies, I trust you are finished with my Champion," the Goblin King asked, still looking Sarah in the eye.

"Yes, your Majesty," Eileen answered. "It had truly been a honor to attend Lady Sarah. We hope that we may serve her again in the future."

"We will see," Jareth answered. "Your reward is in the library." And like that the three fae girls curtsied to their King, hugged Sarah and left.

"I like them," Sarah commented with a smile, raising from her chair and pulling her robe tighter around her body. Her action however, seemed to draw Jareth's attention to the fact that that was all she was wearing.

The robe was made of egyptian cotton and dyed ruby red. It was wonderful to wear but then, with a room full of women, Sarah really wasn't wearing much if anything underneath and made her very aware of how close Jareth was now standing to her.

Raising his hand slowly, the Goblin King caressed her cheek and just like the last time, she felt his magic tingle on her skin through his soft leather glove. But, unlike last time, a new and delicious heat started in the pit of her stomach and her heart rate picked up causing her breathing to also pick up, drawing Jareth's attention to her chest. Sarah saw a fire spark to life in his eyes that had nothing to do with anger and everything to do with desire, as he studied her reaction to his simple caress.

With a small, playful smirk flirting across his lips, Jareth continued his touch of her fair skin, following her cheek bone to her ear then down along her jaw and nearly groaned when he heard her breath catch. Deciding to push his luck, the Goblin King drew his finger from the tip of her chin down along the slope of her throat and stopped at the hollow only to caress her collar bone, gently pushing the robe out of his way to keep touching her bare skin. When he finally made it to her shoulder, Sarah's eyes had dilated with her desire and had become hooded as she kept eye contact with him.

Unable to stop himself, Jareth quickly moved his hand from her shoulder to the back of her head while his other hand caught her opposite hand and held it in his grip at the small of her back. With his hands in place, Jareth lowered his head and kissed her, taking her lower lip between his teeth and biting down hard enough to make Sarah moan at the sensation of it.

At her moan, he took advange and ravished her mouth, thrusting his tongue into hers just the way he wanted to thrust his cock into the wet heat between her legs. With his hand behind her head and one of her hands locked in his grip at her lower back, Sarah had no choice but to hold on to his shoulder with her free hand and try to keep up with his kiss but as the heat of passion started to burn brighter between them the heat in the pit of her stomach travelled downward and became an ache between her thighs.

The scent of arousal became heavy in the air as Jareth broke the kiss, only to continued trailing his lips along the same path this hand had taken not minutes ago. Stopping at the hollow of her throat, the Goblin King looked up into Sarah's passion flushed face to find her eyes her closed, her lips swollen and her breathing slightly laboured and she looked incredible.

"Sarah?"

"Um?"

"I have another surprise for you," Jareth said, as he continued to caress his lips along her throat, "but I have a feeling you may not be up for it right at this moment."

His lips were distracting her from his words as her body practically hummed for him to continue southwards. As she shivered in her desire for him to continue, Sarah became aware that his hold on her was keeping her from becoming a puddle on the floor while it felt like there was a puddle forming between her legs.

"Precious? Did you hear me?"

"Not really," she replied breathlessly. "Your lips on my skin felt too good to listen to your words."

Chuckling at her responce, Jareth moved back slightly but didn't let go of her, as he could tell she was unsteady. Seeing reason return as well as her strength, Jareth slowly released his hold on her body, even as his body screamed at him to sweep her up in his arms, lay her down on her bed and ravish her till they couldn't move let alone think.

"Why did you stop?" Sarah asked as her body shivered and screamed at the loss of his warmth.

"Because I dont want to rush you into anything you may not be ready for, Sarah-mine," he answered carefully.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't objecting," she stated, feeling annoyed at being left unfulfilled.

"I know, precious, but at the same time I did just kiss you out of the blue and there is more to me than meets the eye," he explained gently.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Sarah realised that what he said was true and was grateful that he had not let his desire rule his brain like she had.

"When the time comes, precious," Jareth purred into her ear, "I will take great delight in making you scream till you pass out." And with that wonderful thought making her knee weak again, Sarah watched Jareth leave her room regally.


	7. Chapter 6-Changes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the plot**

 **Authors Note: Not a long chapter but a much needed one. Keep reading and reviewing and I promise there will be quite the lemon coming soon! Enjoy.**

"I have something important to discuss with you all." Sarah and her family looked up from their breakfast to look at the Goblin King.

"You have all had time to adjust to life in my Kingdom but we need to make some changes if we are to survive," Jareth's voice was deadly serious.

"Survive?" Sarah asked wide-eyed. "Jareth I dont understand, what are you talking about?"

"The High King makes visits to each Kingdom to do an inspection of sorts," the Goblin King explained calmly. "He makes sure all his rules for the Underground are obeyed and those who don't are punished accordingly."

"Ok, what needs to change?" Robert, Sarah and Toby's father asked, his tone also serious. After all his daughter had done to keep them safe and now Jareth, he was willing to help in anyway he could.

"You and your wife will need to work as servants," Jareth stated clearly, looking only at Robert.

"What?!" Sarah nearly shouted. "Jareth you can't-" a look from her father silenced her instantly.

"May I ask for an explaination, Your Majesty?" Robert asked, respect colouring his voice.

"All humans in the Underground serve the Fae, if the High King were to come here and find you all here as you are now, we would all be put to death or worse," Jareth finished, leaning back in his chair and allowed this information to sink in.

"What would you propose?" Karen asked, looking a little shaken.

"Karen, you would become Sarah's hand maiden and Robert you would become Toby's valet. This way you still have contact with your children but are in a position that would not be questioned. Do you understand?"

Robert and Karen nodded but Sarah was upset. After everything she had done to keep her family safe, they were still being forced into servitude. 'It's not fair!' her mind screamed. 'After everything we have been through! It's not fair!'

"Sarah?" Hearing her father's voice, she looked up to find him and her step-mother looking at her with pride. "Don't fight this, my dear daughter. You have done so much for us in the last three years, now it's time to do what we can to keep you and Toby safe, just as parents are meant to do for their children. King Jareth has been very generous in taking us in when he didn't have to, this is our way of paying him back for his kindness."

Tears escaped from Sarah's eyes at her father's speech and their willingness to do what needed to be done to stay together but she needed time to adjust to this. Nodding in understanding, Sarah excused herself from the table and walked calmly out of the dining room, only to run out of the castle, the Goblin City and into the Labyrinth.

Worried for his daughter, Robert started to rise in order to follow and make her understand, however, he was stopped when the Goblin King vanished from his seat after saying he would find her.

Arriving in the Hedge part of the Labyrinth, Jareth wasn't surprised to find Sarah sitting on one of the white stone benches, head in her hands and crying as if her heart was broken. Kneeling in front of her, he placed his hand on her chin and gently forced Sarah to raise her head to look at him.

As her eyes made contact with his, Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck, buried her head into his neck and released every emotion she had been carrying since the dreams of coming war started. Holding her tight, Jareth allowed his Champion and love to unburden herself into his shoulder and neck.

After a while, Sarah's crying calmed and as her breathing returned to normal, she pulled away slightly only to have Jareth continue to hold her tightly.

"There is no rush, precious," he whispered softly. "Take all the time you need. You have carried everyone for so long, it's now time to let go and let me take care of you and your family."

"Thank you Jareth," Sarah whispered back. "I'm sorry I just rushed out of the castle without thanking you but all I was thinking was that after everything, I'm still going to lose them."

"No Sarah, as long as I am here, I will do everything in my power to keep you all safe," the Goblin King stated fiercely.

"I know and I am so greatful to you Jareth, thank you," Sarah said as she raised her head to look at him, smiling softly.

"Anything for you, Sarah-mine."

As the days turned into weeks, life in the Goblin Kingdom went smoothly. Sarah and her family were educated in the laws and customs of the Underground, Karen and Robert quickly learnt their duties in their new roles and impressed Jareth with their ability to learn about his world.

In addition to learning laws and customs, Sarah and Toby were given extra lessons on how to behave with company and to control their magic. Having mastered the basics while on the run, Jareth personally taught Sarah more advanced magic and how to connect with the Labyrinth. At the end of most of their lessons, one would kiss the other or the other way around but it never went further than that, no matter how much her body begged his, in the end she was left flushed, tembling and frustrated.

'At some point, I will jump his bones and it will be all his fault!' Sarah thought, one evening after a rather hot makeout session where Sarah had ended up against a wall with her hands imprisoned above her head in one of Jareth's while his other hand had tease her nipple through the pale purple blouse she had worn.

Preparing for bed, Sarah slid under her covers that Karen had turned down and thought about the affect he had on her. She had only had one sexual experience in yher short life and it had left her feeling alone, dirty and exposed. But when Jareth touched her, the world seemed to melt away leaving his burning touch in it's wake.

'I wonder what pleases him,' she thought, while staring at the canopy. 'Everytime he kisses me, he always holds one or both of my hands, does that mean he's into bondage? Or does he just like to be in control?' Shaking her head of these thoughts, Sarah made herself comfortable and fell asleep thinking of the kisses she had shared with the Goblin King. Maybe that's why she dreamed of him that night.


	8. Chapter 7-Real Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own Characters and plot**

 **Warning: This chapter is a lemon! YOu've been warned!**

 **Authors note: Wow, two chapters in one day, aren't I spoiling you lot lol. Just to let you know, I havent written a lemon since my first story and this is very different to that one. Please review and be kind.**

 _The sheets on the bed were black, the bed was four poster with no canopy and a chain hung from the ceiling that held her bound hands above her head. Shivering at the soft, light caress down her back, Sarah moaned softly at the sensation. Sitting back on her knees on the silk sheets, she was helpless to the wims and desires of her King._

 _After magically striping her and placing her on the bed, Jareth had taken her hands in his and wrapped a length of soft leather around her wrists, binding them together. Then he commanded her to kneel with her legs spread, hiding nothing from him, only to then attach her bound hands to a link of chain above the bed._

 _Now here she sat, panting with her need while her desire began making a small puddle on the black silk sheet underneath her. Feeling the feather stroke the length of her spine, Sarah felt sure she would burst into flame if he didn't touch her soon. As if reading her mind, the feeling of his bare fingers teased her lower back before flirting with dip at the top of her bottom._

 _"When you're ready," he whispered seductively into her ear, "I look forward to exploring this area of you." Sarah could only moan in reply._

 _Moving round to face her, Jareth smiled as he looked at his Champion._

 _"My my my, you make an erotic sight, my love," and she did. Her nipples were hard like little pebbles, her body was flushed of the heat of her desire, the damp patch on the sheet was growing larger and sweat beaded all over her body._

 _Taking a deep breath through his nose, Sarah's arousal teased his nose in the most delicious way and made him hungry for more. Deciding he wanted a taste of the sweet smelling aroma calling from between her thighs, Jareth commanded her to stand. As she obeyed, he magically pulled on the chain so her hands would stay above her head, continuing to leave her helpless._

 _"Feel free to hold on to the chain to steady yourself, precious," Jareth said before diving nose first into her pussy that was already slick with her wetness. Holding her thighs open, he used his tongue to lick all her juices from her but there was always more as he kept her on the edge of orgasm using all his skill to drive her wild for him._

 _"Please, Sire," Sarah panted helplessly. "Please, I'm so close, please!" Her moans continued to fill the sex thicken air around them as Jareth continued to use his tongue in ways Sarah had never even imagined._

 _After a few more minutes, the Goblin King commanded that she come for him and she did gloriously, screaming her pleasure to the very heavens and Jareth used all his skill to heighten her pleasure and to keep her orgasm going till she thought she would pass out. Again, it was as if he read her mind because he stopped and allowed her to catch her breath while rising and embracing her so she wouldn't hurt her wrists with her dead weight._

 _Releasing her wrists from the chain but not the leather, Jareth lowered her back down to the sheets to cradle her against his chest and stroked her back gently while she floated in the blissful corners of her mind. As reason return to her, Jareth made her aware of his hardness that was like a hot rod of steel against her hip, begging for relief._

 _Rolling Sarah onto her back, Jareth hovered over her and rested his rock hard cock along the lips of her pussy, making her moan at the contact. Being the tease he was, her King rubbed his cock up and down her dripping wet cunt a few times before pushing into her to the hilt without warning._

 _At his sudden penetration, Sarah came apart in a violent orgasm, causing her pussy to ripple all along Jareth's cock. Gripping the sheets as not to bruise her, Jareth held back as her pussy contracted his cock in the most wonderful way and as her orgasm started to fade he gripped her hips and started to move, pumping with long sure strokes which fanned the embers of her dying pleasure back to full flames making her silently scream._

 _After what seemed like hours, Jareth finally caved and allowed himself to come. As he jerked and roared in his pleasure, his seed exploded from his cock and coated her womb this caused Sarah to tumble into another orgasm hot on the heels of her last._

 _As the harsh sounds of their breathing faded along with the intense pleasure, aftershocked contiuned to remind them of the heaven they had shared. Wrapping her once again in his embrace, Jareth removed the leather that bound her wrists before whispering something into her ear. In response, Sarah purred her agreement and curled against his chest with a smile of pure joy._

Jerking awake, Sarah sat bolt up in bed and tried to remember where she was. Realising that it was just a dream, she got up from the tangled golden sheets and using the few candles in the room, sat at her vanity table.

Placing her head in her hands, she tried to calm down and convice herself that it was just a dream brought on by the intense kisses she had shared with Jareth. Looking in to the mirror, Sarah's reflection looked back at her, almost mocking her before she spoke.

"You know as well as I do," she heard herself say, "that that was no normal dream. Face it girl, that dream was as real as the ones you had about the war before it hit. That can mean only one thing; it's going to happen and you are going to love every minute."

Resting her head none too gently on the wood of her table, Sarah replayed what Jareth had said to her at the end, when she had been wrapped in his embrace. Thinking of his words over and over helped the Champion of the Labyrinth accept what may come to pass and go back to bed, his words echoing through her mind as sleep claimed her once again.

 _"I love you and you are mine, just as I am yours, now and forever."_


	9. Chapter 8-Step-Mothers and their Daughte

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and plot**

 **Authors note: Thank again to everyone who has read my story and taken to time to review and follow it. Would love t see a few more reviews as I really am a slut for them. Also, if your review is particualy interesting you may just get a personal message from his royal Highness, King Jareth, thank you for your comment. Enjoy this next chapter and please review.**

Dressed in her serving clothes, Karen stood outside the door of her step-daughter's room. Life had changed so much in the last three years that she sometimes thought it was a dream only to find there was no waking up from this reality.

After being shown what Sarah had done six years ago in the Goblin Kingdom, the older woman now understood what had changed the then teenager's behaviour. Instead of being moody and unreasonably, Sarah had become helpful, understanding and polite. At first, Karen had been rather unsure of her but had been looking for an opportunity to build a relationship with the young woman.

They had become very close in the years that followed and Sarah had confided many things to Karen, especially how angry she really was at her mother for leaving. Karen had comforted her as best she could and told her, that no matter what, she would be there for Sarah if she ever needed to talk.

Smiling at the memories of girly nights watching chick flicks and eating chocolate covered fruit, Karen was again struck at how thankful she was when she had listened to Sarah when she said they had to go on the run. The events that led up to that particular argument, still made the older woman wince as Robert had accused Sarah of taking drugs and had threatened to send her to a rehab. But even with that threat, Sarah had still insisted and Karen had had to take charge or have Sarah and Robert at each other's throats for goodness knew how long.

Karen had taken into account that Sarah had been having very restless and disturbing dreams for months before she had started to insist that they leave. In her family, 'The Sight' was seen as a blessing and a curse as Karen's Aunt had had it and her life was never easy. After a quick phone call to her 'all-seeing Aunt', Karen had taken over and told Robert that if he didn't come with them, then they would leave him behind. This had had the right effect as her loving husband would never abandon his family or allow them to fend for themselves.

The relief and distress Karen had felt when the Aboveground was attacked, had shocked her to her core, even with the warning from her Aunt, it was still difficult to accept. However, together as a family they had survived and mostly thanks to Sarah and her stubborn nature.

'I hope Jareth knows what he's getting himself into,' the older woman thought with a smile. The looks those two had been giving each other was enough to set the room alight let alone anyone else in that room. 'I wonder how long it will take before I start waking Sarah in Jareth's room.'

Opening the door quietly, Karen was surprised to find the bed empty and no Sarah in sight.

'Don't tell me she's in with Jareth already,' she thought with shock.

Hearing quiet splashing sounds come from the bathroom, the older woman signed in relief and lightly knocked on the door.

"Sarah?" Karen called through the door calmly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," came a reply that didn't sound quite right.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked, concern colouring her voice.

"I'm just tired."

"Can I come in?" Now she was worried.

"Of course."

Walking in calmly, Karen's eyes fell on the form of her step-daughter who was currently sitting in a tub of clouded water and staring at her own toes that were peeking out of the water. Picking up the stool, the older woman placed it next to the tub and looked at the young woman. Seeing the dark circles under Sarah's eyes gave Karen a sense of deja-vu.

"Hey Daydreamer," Karen said, using an old nickname, "what's wrong? You look like you've had a rough night."

Looking up at the use of her old nickname, Sarah smiled and seemed to relax at the sight her.

"You could say that."

"What to talk about it? You know you can tell me anything, I wont judge," the older woman said kindly while picking up a wash cloth.

"I had two dreams last night," Sarah replied quietly as her step-mother began washing her shoulders.

"Normal dreams or not-normal dreams?"

"Not-normal."

"Okay." Now Karen was worried. "Do you want to tell me what happened in these dreams?"

"The first one involved Jareth and has left me rather...confused and...aroused," Sarah responded, blushing brightly and shifting in the tub with embarrassment.

"No surprise there," Karen commented with a wink. "And the second?"

"More running through the Labyrinth but instead of trying to reach Jareth, I'm running with another goal in mind." Sarah stared at her toes again as she tried to put her dream into words. "As I ran, I kept getting flashes of a..um..seal?"

"Seal?"

"Yeah, it's in part of the Labyrinth I've never been in, set into the stone ground. It is shaped like a sun and the phases of the moon around it's edges along with a dragon and phoenix flying around each other in like a ying-yang style in the centre."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, it's covered in blood." Sarah's answer chilled Karen to the bone.

"I think you should tell Jareth this, he may know what your dream is about," Karen advised, calmly, not wanting her step-daughter to know of her worries. "Now tell me about the first dream."

Sarah couldn't keep herself from blushing again as memories of what dream-Jareth had done to her dreamself. Taking a deep breath, the young Fae woman told Karen what the dream had involved without going into too much detail.

"It sounds to me," Karen said with a smile when Sarah had finished, "that the sexual tension between you too is affecting your dreams."

"Normally I would agree, but this dream was also like the second and the ones I had about the war," Sarah stated as she stepped from the tub. "Which makes me think it's going to happen, which leads me to ask; what do you know about bondage?"  
"Well, if done right, it can make sexual play all that more intense, for both parties. How did you feel in the dream?" Karen asked while drying Sarah's hair.

"Helpless but not afraid and there was a level of trust that I never thought I would feel with a man, especially after my first time," Sarah bowed her head as memories of that very uncomfortable night returned.

"Sarah, we've been through this," Karen said strenly but with concern. "That boy wouldn't know how to please a woman even with an instruction manual!" Her comment made Sarah smile. "Jareth, on the other hand, has goodness how many years experience and looks at you like you're the last woman in both worlds."

Sarah was too shocked to respond. She knew that she and Jareth had been sharing heating looks for a while now, but she didn't think she saw anything that intense.

"I will give you this piece of advice though," Karen continued. "Always communicate, especially if bondage comes into it. If he does something you're not comfortable with, say so but also tell him what pleases you and what you are open to. You might find, as you explore your desires, that there is more to your sexuality than you first thought."

"Okay Karen," Sarah replied when she found her voice again, "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

"Anytime, Honey, you know that."

During their conversation, Karen had helped Sarah dress in skin tight black breeches, knee high boots with a long sleeved sky blue blouse and mini corset. She also styled Sarah's long locks into a simple fishtail braid that complemented the young woman's features.

Once ready for the day, Karen escourted Sarah to the Dining room for breakfast, neither of them aware of the dangers that were being told in Sarah's dreams.


	10. Chapter 9-Sight Dreams and Blood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own charcter and plot**

 **Authors note: I apologies if this chapter offends anybody. Thank you continuing to read my story and I hope to read some** **more** **reviews. Another apologie for any spelling or gammar errors as it a weakness of mine. Read and please review.**

Bolting up right in her bed, a scream on the tip of her tongue, Sarah's breathing was rapid after a horrifing nightmare.

Looking round her room, Sarah realised where she was and knew she had to see Jareth, if only to make sure he was alright. The images of him being hurt in her dream were still crystal clear and frightening.

Pushing back her covers, Sarah quickly wrapped her ruby red robe around her waist, covering her pale gold nightgown and teleported herself to Jareth's door. Without hesitation, Sarah knocked firmly.

After a few minutes and another firm knock later, the door opened to show it's owner wearing low hanging black pj bottoms and nothing else. However, his state of undress didn't stop Sarah from embracing him, relief coursing through her that seeing him safe and unharmed.

Jareth was very surprised to find Sarah standing outside his door at gone midnight, let alone wrapping her arms around him. Feeling her tremble, he returned her embrace only to feel tears on his chest.

"Calm down, precious," Jareth whispered to her like one would to a skittish mare. "Everything is alright, everyone you know and care for is safe."

"Tell me it wasn't real," she whispered back through her tears. "Please, tell me it never happened."

Not knowing what she could possible be talking about, Jareth continued to hold her only to suddenly feel her hands on his back, her fingers touching and seeking something that wasn't there.

"Come and sit by the fire, Sarah-mine," the Goblin King said gently, "and tell me what has got you so worked up."

Pushing her gently to sit on a winged chair in front of his fire, Jareth handed Sarah a finger of brandy and sat in the next chair with his own. He watched his love carefully as she sipped her drink, her hand trembling slightly and her eyes watching the flames of the fire dance.

She knew he was watching her and she felt a little foohish for disturbing his sleep but her heart knew that what she had dreamed had either happened in the past or was going to happen. 'Why is this happening?' she thought, sadly.

"Sarah?" Looking from the flames into his eyes, Sarah saw nothing but concern and maybe love. "What in both worlds did you dream to come running to see if I was alright?"

"I dreamt that you'd been tortured," Sarah's whispered in reply, not noticing that the Goblin King went very still in his seat. "Whipped repeatedly over the Seal in the Labyrin-"

"You've seen the Seal? When?" Jareth interupted, his voice urgent and his eyes had gone hard but not with anger.

"A couple of nights ago," she answered, worry colouring her voice. "Why?"

"What else have you dreamt of Sarah? It's important you tell me when these 'Sight Dreams' began and of their contents."

"Um , they started a few weeks before the High Fae King attacked the Aboveground," Sarah explained, placing her barely touched drink at her feet and wrapping her arms around herself, "warning me of the coming War and what would happen if me and my family were caught. They started again a couple of nights ago, that night I had two dreams and one was about the Seal covered in blood."

"Blood?! Are you sure?" Jareth asked, his worry making her tremble in fear of the unknown.

"Yes. Jareth, please tell me what's going on, I feel so helpless right now," she begged brokenly.

Signing, Jareth rose from his chair, knelt in front of Sarah and pulled her into his arms. Holding her close to his heart, he debated how much to tell her. If he kept too much from her, her trust in him may be seriously shaken in the near future. In the end, he thought at answering her questions as they came would be the best for now.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, love," Jareth said calmly, as he rubbed his hand up and down her back in order to calm her trembling. "I just didn't expect you to be having the 'Sight Dreams' so soon. Forgive me for startling you and making you worry.

"However, I still need you to tell me the contents of your dreams, starting with the ones about the War. Then and only then will I answer any questions you have, understand?"

Nodding her agreement, Sarah began to explain her dreams of what would have happened to them, had she not insisited they run.

"Toby would have been fine," she said, her voice steady and her eyes glazed over as she remembered. "All the children who turned would have been treasured but not the rest. Those still young enough not to fight back would have been trained to serve and after the girls had reached a certain age they would have been br-br-bred," Sarah's voice caught on a sob. Breathing deep, she reined in her emotions best she could.

"The adults suffered the worst, the men would have been breaten till they broke and then forced to become slaves. I saw my father beaten till he begged for mercy, then he was worked to death and his Fae Masters just laughed! I'll never forget that, his eyes just staring into the sky, seeing nothing, his body a broken and bloody mess.

"A couple on nights after that, I saw Karen's fate. She was taken to a camp for women who were still able to bare children..." Sarah had to take several calming breaths before she could continue. "In that camp she was taken against her will every night by different Fae males, till she conceived and bore a child. After giving birth she was allowed a few month to heal before the whole process began again. In the end, she gave birth to six children, four girls and two boys, before the last birth left her too damaged to conceive again, not that they didn't try," she added bitterly. "Not being able to take anymore, she escaped only to throw herself into the nearest river and drown herself."

By now, tears were making their way down Sarah's face in mini streams and her hands were cold even while Jareth held them, offering his silent support.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, precious," the Goblin King said softly. "Keep going."

"That's it," she stated, not looking at him.

"You and I both know that that's not true," Jareth said his voice still calm. "I have noticed your reaction whenever the High King is mentioned, why do you fear him, Sarah-mine?"

"Because...because of what he will do to me," Sarah replied in a whisper.

"What will he do? Sarah, you have to tell me."

"You wont like it," she said brokenly before taking a deep breath. "He forces me to marry him, making me think that he will keep my family safe if I agree, but he lied. I bore him three children before he gave me to his Generals and I went from forced High Queen to a sex slave. It was endless, I couldn't even kill myself to escape," despair coloured the last of her words as the Champion of the Labyrinth buried her face in her hands and wept for the nightmare that could have been her life.

Wrapping Sarah in his arms, Jareth sat on the floor, his back to the fire and his love in his lap. As he waited for her tears to stop, the Goblin King was overwelmed with gratitude that his plan had worked and that the Labyrinth had also acted to protect it's Champion.

"You asked me to tell you what is happening to you," Jareth whispered softly while gently rocking her back and forth. "The 'Sight Dreams' are a gift from the Labyrinth to it's Champion in order to protect him or her. Normally it takes a few years for this to happen but because the Labyrith knew you were in danger, it gifted you sooner in order to save your life."

"That doesn't explain how I turned Fae, though," Sarah replied, her voice horse from her tears.

"That was my doing, my precious Sarah," he said with a small smile. "At the end, when I tried to tempt you to take your dreams, I was actually trying to get you to stay. I knew what the High King planned and I wanted no part in it and I was not the only one to believed that War was an insane step.

"However, I knew that I either had to keep you here where you would be save or place a spell on you that turned you when the Aboveground was flooded with magic from the Underground. When you didn't take your dreams, I cast the spell that was in the same crystal that popped like a bubble in your hands when you tried to catch it."

Looking up into Jareth's face, Sarah could only smile her relief and understanding. He had taken steps to protect her even when she thought he had forgotten her, what girl could ask for more. However, the tender moment was ruined when a silver of her nightmare of him being tortured flashed into her mind's eye.

Seeing her flick back to why she was in his room to begin with, Jareth stroked his hand across her cheek and nodded for her to tell him of her nightmare.

"You were chained to two poles, one either side of the Seal," she whispered, looking into his eyes but not seeing anything. "You were naked from the waist up and your back bore a few lashes. A couple of steps from you stood a Fae male, whip in his hand and a sneer on his face as if he was enjoying what he was doing." The scene in her mind made her stop, the sound of the whip as it cut through the air wouldn't haunt her as much as sound of Jareth grunts of pain would. She decided then and there that she would move Heaven and Earth to make sure he never suffered like that ever again.

"He continued to whip you," she whispered, after a small pause, "till your blood pooled into the lines of the Seal, then and only then, did he stop. Why would they do that to you? What does it mean?"

These are the questions that Jareth didn't want to answer.

"You are not the first Champion of the Labyrinth and will not be the last, my precious thing," he said, rubbing his thrumb over her knuckles. "The last Champion sacrificed herself to stop the then High King from invading the Aboveground and starting the War that has now happened."

"Sacrificed herself? How does that change anything?"

"The blood of a Champion is very rare and powerful. When dripped on to the Labyrinth's Seal it can solve, temporally, a number of problems in the Underground, such as; poor harvests and infertility. This gift lasts only long enough so that we can recover and continue on our own again. However, the bigger the problem the large the sacrifice of blood must be. With this in mind, the Last Champion gave her life to repair the tear in the veil between our worlds and it worked too well."

"Too well?"

"Her sacrifice was so selfless that it cured a number of other problems in the Underground, again it was tempory but lasted much longer than a small amount of blood would have," Jareth explained, his eyes still not meeting hers.

"That doesn't explain why your blood was on the Seal," Sarah stated softly.

"The last Champion was my Grandmother," the Goblin King answered. "After she gave her life, my father and I have given our blood to the Seal in order to keep our race alive, but it has all been in vain, as our blood doesn't even hold an ounce of her power and our problems have only gotten worse as the years have gone by."

"So, in order to fix the veil and these problems, I must give my life to the Seal," Sarah stated, a look of determination coming in to her eyes.

"No Sarah," Jareth nearly shouted, the fear in his voice capturing her attention. "Promise me you won't go near that Seal till I've looked in every book in my library for another solution. Promise me!"

Wrapping her arms around his neck in a crushing hug, Sarah whispered her answer into his ear.


	11. Chapter 10-Finbar and Abertha

**Disclamier: I own nothing but my own characters and plot**

Standing in the tunnel that led to the occupied oubliette, Jareth leaned against the wall and juggled three crystals in his hands, his mind replaying his converastion from last night.

With her promise not to go near the Seal ringing in his ears, the Goblin King knew he had brought time in order to find another solution to the problems in both worlds. No doubt that the solution would still need Sarah's blood but not her life, hopefully. At the same time, Jareth was angry that Sarah's time hidden from the High King was running out, his Grandmother had had 300 years as Champion before she gave up her life to save millions. Life was very unfair.

Hearing Hoggle lead their 'guest' towards him, Jareth snapped himself out of his thoughts and prepared to act innocent of knowing the Duke was in his oubliette.

"Yours Majesty," the dwarf greeted him, "here is the fae man I was talking about," sticking to the script they had discussed to make it look like a mistake.

Stepping into the light, the once tidy Duke was now unkept and in need of a good bath. His green and blue clothing was covered in dust and dirt and was also torn in many places.

"Duke Finbar," Jareth greeted with an innocently shocked expression, "I came as soon as I heard you were down here. My sincerest apologies that I didn't know sooner."

"King Jareth," the Duke bowed. "If I may ask, why was I put in one of your oubliettes?" Clearly he didn't remember anything that happened in the Aboveground that concerned the Goblin King and the Labyrinth's Champion. Jareth was glad about this as it gave Sarah more time.

"You know there is no love between you and my goblins," Jareth explained convincingly. "With the veil between both worlds torn, they can come and go more easily and of coruse their favourate game is putting people they don't like in oubliettes." What Jareth said was true and Duke Finbar accepted the explaination easily.

"I will return you to your estates so you may clean up, Duke," the Goblin King said, producing a crystal. "Safe travels," and with a smashing of crystal, the Duke disappeared leaving a serious Jareth and a worried Hoggle alone in the tunnel.

"Hoggle?"

"Yes, Majesty?" the dwarf asked, his voice steady.

"Find Sir Didymus and have him follow our friend the Duke," Jareth ordered, his voice grave. "Have him report to me if Finbar goes to the High King speaking of Sarah, as we must keep her safe for as long as possible."

"Yes, Majesty," Hoggle replied with a bow before heading down a tunnel that was only big enough for him and smaller creatures that lived in the Labrinth.

Moving as quickly as he could, the best friend of the Labyrinth's Champion, made his way towards the Bog of Eternal Stench. After all this time, Sir Didymus still lived at the Bog and had repaired the bridge with Hoggle and Ludo's help. It was now made of rock and wood and stood strong.

As Hoggle came through another tunnel, he was greeted with a horrid stench that the Bog was known for and the sight of Ludo decorating the bridge with flowers from the nearby woods. Sir Didymus was practicing his skills against a tree while his steed, Ambrocious, ran to him in greeting.  
After giving the dog a biscuit, the dwarf interupted Sir Didymus' practice to tell him of his new mission.

"I shall leave immediately," Sir Didymus exclaimed after Hoggle had finished explaining the mission. "To protect the fair maiden, Lady Sarah, I shall keep a close eye on this villanous Duke and the evil High King!"

Watching his friend dash off, Hoggle signed and hoped that history wouldn't repeat itself because they all knew that their King wouldn't survive if Sarah died or was taken from him.

Sarah was sitting on one of the white stone benches in the Hedge maze when she saw Jareth come through one of the gaps. His pace was brisk, so he obviously had something on his mind. Not wanting to disturb him, Sarah watched him go and then turned back to face the hedge that was in front of her.

Feeling hands on her shoulders, she jumped slightly and turned her head to find the Goblin King looking down at her with a small smile and a question in his eyes.

"Sorry, precious," he said softly. "I didn't mean to make you jump. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied with a smile of her own.

"If you're 'fine' then why are you holding on to this bench like your life depends on it?" looking down at her white knuckles with concern.

"I'm keeping my promise," Sarah said, not moving her hands.

"Explain, Sarah-mine."

"I can feel the Seal, it's pulling me to it," she stared at the hedge in front her like it wasn't there.

"It has something to show or tell you," Jareth explained, pulling one of her hands from the bench. "I will come with you and this isn't breaking the promise you made to me, ok?"

"Ok," and as soon as Sarah stood, her feet began moving in the direction they wished to go.

After ten minutes of walking in almost a straight line, the couple rounded a corner and Sarah's feet came to a halt. A few metres in front of them, the Seal sat in the ground and looked exactly as it did in her dreams, but what had Sarah speechless was the otherworldly woman who stood on the otherside of the Seal.

"Well, it's about time," the woman exclaimed, her voilet eyes shining and flicking her blond white hair over her shoulder. "Another hour and I was about to give up, what took you so long?"

"Sarah?" Jareth asked as she stood still as a statue, staring at nothing he could see.

"You can't see her, can you?" Sarah whispered to Jareth who still held her hand in his.

"No, precious, this is for you and you alone as you are the Champion of the Labyrinth."

With the reminder of her title, Sarah stepped toward the other woman and tried to think of something to say. Deciding that the most basic question was the best place to start, she asked the other woman her name.

"I am Abertha and fittingly it means 'Sacifice'," Abertha replied with a smile. "Nice to finally meet you Sarah."

"It's a beautiful name," Sarah said feeling Jareth's thumb rub her knuckles gently. "How can I help you?"

"Oh no, dear," Abertha waved away her offer, "I'm here to help you."

"How?"

"By answering any questions you may have about the Labyrinth or it's Seal."

"Will I need to give up my life to stop the War?" Sarah asked directly, holding Jareth's hand tighter.

"That will depend on you, my dear," Abetha answered her tone sober but hopeful.

"What do you mean?"

"The Seal requires a Sacifice which must be payed in your blood, what kind of Sacifice you give is up to you."

"I don't understand."

"Come here, my dear," the otherworldly woman waved Sarah to her.

Moving to stand right next to the Seal, Sarah kept hold of Jareth's hand and knew he was watching her closely.

"What do you see?" Aertha asked, looking at Sarah with a soft smile.

"A sun, phases of the moon and a dragon and phoenix flying intertwined, why?" Sarah answered and asked.

"You need to figure out what it means, as the Seal changes it's design for every Champion and only we can see it's true design," Abertha explained. "Don't ask me what it was for me, as I wont tell you."  
"Wait, are you Jareth's Grandmother?" Sarah asked, awe and surprise colouring her voice. At her question, Jareth's head turned to the place that Sarah was taking to.

"Yes, dear, I am," she asked, looking at her grandson with a loving smile. "He looks like his grandfather."

"But with your colouring," Sarah stated with a smile.

"And my temper," the voilet eyed woman said with a laugh. "I have watched over them all since my death and wished I could stop them from being hurt, but that is the curse of being a child of a Champion," she added sadly.

"I will stop it, Abertha," Sarah said squaring her shoulders.

"Yes, I think you will," she said while looking Sarah in the eye. "Good luck, my dear and tell Jareth I love him and I'm proud of him."

"I will," Sarah replied watching as Abertha started to fade.

"If you have any questions, just call out to me," and with those final words, the previous Champion faded from Sarah's view.

Turning to face the Goblin King, Sarah could see many questions in his eyes. Deciding to just relay Abertha's message, she wrapped her arms around his waist while he wrapped his around her shoulders with one hand in her hair.

"Your grandmother told me to tell you she loves you and is very proud of you," feeling his arms tighen at her words, Sarah smiled feeling happy she could tell him that. After a few minutes, she raised her head to look at him only to have him claim her lips in a searing kiss that curled her toes and made embers burn in her lower abdomen.

"Jareth?" she whispered as he ended the kiss but still lightly rubbed her lips with his.

"Yes, precious," he whispered back.

"If I asked you to, would you tie me up?"

 **Authors note: If any of you have questions that I havent answered in this chapter please PM them to me and I will answer them in the story best I can. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11-Fae Desires

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and storyline**

 **Authors note: I cant tell you how sorry I am that this has taken so long. I have written and rewrittent his chapter several times, never happy with it. But, I'd like to thank you all for being supportive and a big call out to Foxchick1 for pushing me forward in the last few days, this chapter is for you.**

Appearing in his bedchamber, Jareth gently pressed Sarah against one of his bed posts, his lips softly brushing hers while keeping eye contact.

"What do you know of fae desires, Sarah-mine?" the Goblin King asked, his voice thick with desire.

"Not much," came her whispered reply, her pupils wide.

"When a fae couple come together, the male to able to understand instinctively what will please his lady, may that be anything from gentle caresses and whispered sweet words to harsh handling that leaves slight brusing." As Jareth explained this, his eyes never left Sarahs and his voice was warm and serious.

"What do you sense in me?" the Labyrinth Champion asked quietly.

"To be cared for but not as if you were made of glass. To be guided, controlled in a way that makes you feel loved and powerful. I can give you that, my precious, do you trust me enough to give you what your heart seeks?"

His eyes held nothing but love and understanding as she thought through her situation. _I've trusted him this far_ , she thought to herself. _And I know I love him, more than I ever thought I could._

"Jareth, please make love to me?" Sarah asked with a gentle smile, showing her trust and love for him.

After hearing her soft plea, it took every ounce of Jareth strength not to crash to his knees and bury himself nose first between her thighs. Instead he took a deep breath, calmed himself and very gently, scraped his teeth along her jaw line and down her throat. Her moan at his sudden but arousing actions, had Jareth almost bursting through his breeches.

Taking another calming breath, the Goblin King turned Sarah around and began unlacing her pale blue dress, tasting very new space of skin that came available. Sarah's soft moans and shivers told him that she was enjoying every bit of his attention. When he came to her lower back, he growled softly in approval at what he discovered. There sitting oh so innocently was an elegant tribal tattoo in the shape of an owl with big beautiful eyes.

"When did you get this, Sarah-mine?" tracing the design lightly with his finger tip, causing a fresh wave of goosebumps to erupt over her pale skin.

"Right after I turned eighteen," she answered breathlessly, "just before we went on the run, I wanted a piece of you with me always."

"I'm honoured, my love. Let me show you how much." With that statment, Jareth continued to trace the beautiful outline but this time with his tongue causing fresh moans and mews from the ravishing woman. As he contiuned to arouse his precious, the Goblin King pulled down her dress to her feet, then gently guided her to spread her stance. Once she stood with her legs shoulder width apart, Jareth placed Sarahs hands on the bed post and gently pulled on her hips so she ended up leaning forward.

Realisng her situation, Sarah couldn't help her heart leap into her throat and her breathing increased as her nerves got the best of her.

"Easy there, my precious thing," Jareth said gently to her, calming her with his voice and a relaxing caress down her spine.

Feeling her nerves disappear from her body and mind, the Goblin King kneeled between her spread legs and, leaning forward, he ran his tongue from the very top of her pussy to the back, ending where ass began. With this simple action, Sarah held on to the bed post for dear life and had to lock her knees lest she fall at the senasion of her lovers wet and erotic caress. However, she was completely not prepared for what he did next, which was to thrust his entire tongue to her and flick her clit at the same time, which indeed did cause her to climax very suddenly and, to Jareth's slight disappointment, silently.

Guiding her to fall into his lap and lean against his chest as she came apart, Jareth loved watching the flush of pleasure cover her chest. Starting at her nipples, which hardened into tiny pebbles, a red glow travelled up to Sarah's cheeks, soften her eyes and turned them completely black.

Riding the wave of pleasure was more intence than anything Sarah had ever felt before and it left her feeling completely dazed. As she came back to reality, her Goblin King kissed her, sharing the taste of her and dragging his teeth over her lower lip as he pulled away, the whole thing left the Labyrinth's Champion eager for more.

Scooping Sarah up in his arms, Jareth lovingly place her to sit on his bed, facing him. With a sexy smirk, the Goblin King wasted no time undressing for her. First his waistcoat, followed shortly by his shirt only to stop when Sarah signaled for him to. Watching her with burning lust, she rose from the bed, her lower lip between her teeth and came to stand before him.

"You undressed me," she said, her voice coloured with desire, "its only fair that I get to undress you too."

With a teasing smile, Sarah ran a finger from the hollow at his throat and slowly down his chest all the way to his breeches. Needless to say that his erection was very hard to miss and Sarah blushed as she began to undo the laces that kept him from her touch.

"Sarah?"

"Yes."

"Have you done this before?" His eyes were completely serious but not hard.

"Once," Sarah admitted, looking anywhere but at him.

"Did he hurt you?" Jareth asked, his voice deathly quiet.

"It was my first time, Jareth," Sarah responded bitterly. "Of course it hurt, its suppose to."

Cradling her face in his hands, Jareth encouraged Sarah to look at him in the eye. When she did, his gaze was tender and held a promise.

"I promise you," he whispered lovingly, "I will never to anything to you in this room that will cause you distress. I will never leave you feeling used or dirty or alone, do you believe me?" Sarah nodding, the sting of tears behind her eyes. "Do you trust me?" He asked again, putting everything into the simple question.

"With everything I have," Sarah whispered back, her voice shakey.

At her whispered response, the Gobling King kissed his Champion, making love to her mouth in the most heated way possible and Sarah melted into his touch. All to soon, he pulled back and guided her hands back to the task at hand.

"I do believe you were in the middle of something, pet," his smirk sexy as his eyes smoldered.

Smiling boldly, Sarah pulled the remaining laces free and let his breeches fall gracefully to his knees but she never broke eye contact with him. Instead, she enjoyed watching his face as she explored his hips and lower stomach, loved watching the play of desire and anticipation on his face before she let her hands fall away and stepped closer to him, allowing their bodies to touch, not letting an inch of space separate them any longer.  
At the feel of her warm soft stomach and full breasts to his hot and hard body, Jareth quickly realised that he would do anything for this woman. She had his heart and if it meant losing everything just to make her smile, to keep her safe, he would do it.

Moving slowly forward, Jareth gently pushed Sarah backward to the bed, when the backs of her knees came in contact with the frame, Jareth used a little spell to settle her gently onto the mattress. With her eyes still on him, the Goblin King quickly vanished his boots and breeches, leaving only his gloves. Seeing this, Sarah used her own magic to vanish those as well, smirking at him as she did.

Playfully growling at her smirk, Jareth crawled up her body on all fours till his body was once again flush against hers. Moaning at the heat of him, Sarah couldn't help flashes of her sight dream, of them together, go through her mind. Her body reacted to those memories like petrol would to a match and Sarah felt fresh wetness come from her pussy.

"You've been keeping something from me, Sarah-mine," Jareth stated heatedly. "I look forward to hearing the details later." With that said, Jareth raised her knees to either side of his hips then magically bound her wrists to her knees. At her look of surprise, the Goblin King smiled before running his tongue over his teeth at her and then rested his cock against her most intimate lips.

Feeling him there, hot hard and ready, had Sarah breathless instantly. She had never felt more helpless or wanted in her life and prayed he would end her torment sooner rather than later. As if to answer her silent plea, the male fae moved his cock down and rested the tip right at her entance, waited a few moments before pushing all the way to the tilt in one delicious movement.

Holding still inside her was like a dark paradise. He waited to allow his love time to adjust, to enjoy the feel of him inside her but all his body wanted was to pound her into next week. Remembering his promise to her, Jareth rained an iron control over his body and looked down at the woman below him only to find her hooded gaze on him.

"Precious?" his voice betraying his need for her as he checked on her.

Nodding her head in response, Jareth couldn't help but withdraw and thrust back in. The moan that came from his Champion was pure sweet music to his ears and following this melody, the Goblin King set a pace that soon had the couple moaning together.

Sarah felt her eyes close as the pleasure inside her mounted, she had no control over her moans or actions. Her hips moved with his as best they could, her heartbeat and breathing increased almost painfully and a tightness began low and deep in her belly. This tightness increased with every thrust of her lovers cock, every brush of his lips against her nipples and every slight bump of his pubic bone against her clit. All too soon, the tightness became too much and Sarah begged Jareth to make it stop.

Hearing her pleas, Jareth increased his pace and leaned back slightly which angled his cock to caress the top of her vagina where her g-spot was hiding. Within a few thrusts of this new angle, Sarah felt the tightness explode, sending pleasure radiating outwards and over every nerve ending she had. The pleasure stole her breath and made her heartbeat stutter, while she felt like she was falling into an endless abyss. Before Sarah could panic at this senastion, she heard and felt Jareth climax within her. The feeling of his hands tightening on her hips helped ground her through her orgasm and enjoy the pleasure that felt her fingers numb and her brain thoughtless.

Within mintues of his powerful climax, Jareth released Sarah's wrists from her knees, wrapped her in a warm and loving embrace and covered them with his soft sheets. Not knowing how long it would be before she returned to reality, the Goblin King lovingly ran his fingers through her soft black hair while also humming an unknown lullaby to her.

Feeling safe and warm, Sarah basically purred against her Kings warm body. Looking up into his eyes, she saw the same emotions that were running through her; happiness, lingering desire and love. Wrapping her arms round him the best she could, the fae couple enjoyed the lasting effects of their pleasure in their own private bubble, not knowing just how quickly everything was about to change.

 **Please review**


	13. Chapter 12-Toby Knows

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the storyline. Read, enjoy and please review**

Kneeling in front of the Seal, Sarah could see the difference instantly. Since she had last seen it a week ago, seven of the moons phases had vanished, leaving twenty-one remaining and the last one was the night before the full moon.

"Abertha," Sarah called out to the previous Labyrinth Champion, "we need to talk."

The blonde, purple eyed woman appeared kneeling opposite Sarah with a grim expression.

"It's changed," Sarah stated simply. "I have a feeling that I need to solve this before the coming full moon." Abertha's expression didn't change, nor did she make any move to reply. "With so little time, how am I supposed to save everyone?"

"Maybe you don't," Abertha replied quietly. "Maybe you just need to save one? You still need to figure out what the Dragon and Phoenix mean or who they represent."

 _Who?_ Sarah suddenly thought. _What is she talking about? People arent mythical creatures, aren't they?_

Seeing that she had given Sarah enough to think about, Abertha faded away, hope blossoming in her heart.

The next week was spent going through every book in the library. Sarah read every fact that the Fae had on mythical creatures and many facts repeated themselves in many if not all the books. A Phoenix represented rebirth, life and fire, while a dragon represented protection and regalia but many Fae saw it as deadly and destructive.

Sitting in the most comfy armchair, a table full of books and notes in front of her, Sarah tried to understand what it could all possibly mean. There was something that she was missing and it was right in front of her! Who? She thought harshly to herself. Abetha had said who! There is someone who is the dragon and the other is the phoenix, but who could embody such characteristics?

Being so deep in her thoughts, the Labyrinth's Champion didn't hear someone enter the Library until they were standing right beside her.

"Sissy?" Toby said softly, watching his older sibling with concern. "Sarah, it's time for dinner?"

Turning at the source of the voice, Sarah looked at her little brother with bewilderment before remembering where she was.

"Hey Little Man," Sarah responded, with a smile. "Did you want me for something?"

"It's time for dinner," Toby repeated, looking at the books open on the table, one in particular had caught his attention. The picture showed an elegant dragon holding a crystal ball in one of its claws while a phoenix was perched on his horn, smiling down at the serpent like creature.

Seeing where his eyes had fallen, Sarah smiled. The picture was beautiful and, using a little magic, the older sibling made a copy of it and handed it to her brother. Grinning at the gift, Toby held it in one hand while taking hold of Sarahs hand and led her to the dining room.

"We were wondering where you were, precious?" The Goblin King greeted them teasingly as the siblings entered the room.

"Apologies for my tardiness, Jareth," Sarah responded with a soft smile, "time ran away from me."

"No need for apologies," he replied easily. "What have you got there, Toby?" the monarch asked, seeing the piece of paper in the boys hand while helping seat Sarah at the table.

"It's a picture," Toby stated simply, showing it to Jareth. "Sarah made a copy of it for me, it reminds me of you and her."

At the young boys words, Sarah went deathly still. _It reminds me of you and her_ , his words echoed through her mind without mercy and just as she began joining dots to other dots, her mind was forced into another direction completely, leaving her blind and deaf to the reality around her.

"It is a stunning drawing," Jareth smiled in agreement. "How does it remind you of your sister and I?"

"Sarah?"

Hearing the note of concern in Karens voice, the Goblin king turned to see Sarah staring down at her plate, her eyes had completely clouded over and she was as still as a statue.

"Shit!" Jareth exclaimed suddenly, startling the others. Summoning a bed next to the table, he scooped Sarah up from her chair and place her carefully onto the soft mattress.

"Your Majesty?" Robert asked, his voice coloured with worry for his only daughter. "What is happening to my little girl?"

"Your daughter is the Champion of the Labyrinth," Jareth explained as calmly as he could, "and was gifted with The Sight, but the visions should only come to her when she is asleep, when her mind is at peace and she can process what she sees without undue distress. We call them Sight Dreams. However, something happened just now that has caused her to become buried so deep in her own mind that it has triggered a Vision."

"Why is this bad?" Karen asked, holding Toby close to keep him calm.

"Because, depending on how strong her mind is, she could lose herself in this vision and never come back," the monarch explained, sadness and worry now bleeding into his voice.

"Sarah will be back," all three adults looked at Toby, who was sat in his mothers lap, still holding the picture and looking relaxed as he watched his sister. "She's too strong and stubborn not too."

"I hope you're right, Master Toby," Jareth said, looking down at the young lad. "I hope you're right."

 _Meanwhile, in Sarah's vision_

 _It was dark and cold. The walls dripped with water and mould grew easily. Soon light came and a tunnel was outlined, walking towards the light, she could hear voices. No, one voice. It was harsh and full of hate, it made her shiver in fear._

 _"They will not force us_  
 _They will stop degrading us_  
 _They will not control us_  
 _We will be victorious"_

 _Saluting cheers went up at the word victorious. Seeing the sence clearly as the tunnel opened completely, she couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. Male humans surrounded but weapons of all kinds, standing round a military jeep where a hard man stood on its back. It was obvious who had said those words, but not why everyone was gather here like this._

 _"Rise up and take the power back_  
 _It's time the fat cats had a heart attack_  
 _You know that their time's coming to an end_  
 _We have to unify and watch our flag ascend"_

 _More cheers followed and al the men began to move to their jobs. As she moved around, she could heard bit of converastions between the men;_

 _"Those damned freaks are gonna get it now!"_

 _"Iron is their weakness, this will be easy."_

 _"Death to the fae bastards, to them all!"_

 _Realising what she was seeing and hearing, Sarah suddenly snapped back to herself and panic filled her heart at what she was witnessing. 'This can't be happening,' she thought. 'If the Fae can come through the rip between worlds, then so can the human's enter the Fae world! My goddess, if they drop a nuclear bomb in both worlds, nothing will survive. Both and many more creatues will die, both worlds will be destoryed!'_

Coming round from the vision was like trying to breath under water; painful and impossible. But knowing how important it was to protect the ones she loved, Sarah pushed through the crushing feeling in her chest and returned to reality.

Jareth watched with a careful eye as Sarah remain motionless on the summoned bed, her hand cradled in his. Toby's words had comforted him a little but he couldn't help but worry and wonder. What was she thinking that trapped her so deep into her own mind?

Feeling her fingers twitch, the Goblin King was pulled back to the present and watched as colour slowly filled Sarah's eyes turning them back to green. Signalling silently to her family, everyone gathered calmly round the bed and breathed a sign of relief as she smiled at each of them.

"How long was I out?" the Champion asked, her voice thick as if she had been asleep for weeks.

"An hour, precious," Jareth responded, worry still in his eyes. "What did you see?"

"A rebellion," her words sent fear through his veins. "A human rebellion. They know of the Fae's weakness to iron and plan to come through the rip and end us all."

"My God," Robert whispered in shock. Karen whimpered her disbelief and Jareth cursed colourfully under his breath. Toby was the only one who looked unconcerned even though he understood what his sister had said, he knew she would save him just as she always did.

"Jareth-" Sarah began, but he cut her off.

"No! Don't you dare even think it!" His words were harsh as his anger bled though his fear. "We still have time to figure out the Seal."

"We have less than two weeks," Sarah stated, sitting up on the bed and ignoring everyone else. "How am I going to figure it out in that time when your grandmother had 300 years and still failed? Well?"

At her demand for an answer, Jareth couldn't hold on to his anger, instread he encased her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

"I don't know, my love," he whispered against her lips, desperation full and thick in his voice. "All I know, is that I can't live without you."

Hearing his words melted her anger. Looking deep into his eyes, Sarah forced herself to make a promise that she knew she would never be able to keep.

"I promise, that when the time comes, I will tell you when I can risk your lives no more."


	14. Chapter 13-Everything Burns

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and storyline**

 **Authors note: Ive know for a long time how I wanted this story to play out but couldn't continue it till that other chapter was written, so it shouldn't take me long to finish this now. Thanks again for the support**

 _It had started. The Human world was burning. Human men ran through every Fae encampment and destroyed them. Bombs were thrown, guns were fired and bodies of both races littered the ground in a nasty bloody mess._

 _Sarah could do nothing but watch as the violence unfolded infront of her. This wasn't the first time she had seen this as her dreams had become nightmares at the thought of what could happen. But now she stood in the middle of a street, feeling the heat from the fire and hearing the screams of pain and death all around her and she couldn't deny that this was a Sight-Dream. This would be real all too soon._

 _Walking along a path way, Sarah saw the rip the wall that separted their worlds and suddenly her view was different. She now stood behind herself as the rebellion of humans marched through the Labyrinth. Using every weapon at their disposal, it didn't take them long for the Humans to reach the Goblin Castle._

 _"Sarah, take your family and run," Jareth said to the verson of herself infront of her. "I'll hold them off!"_

 _"No, Jareth, don't-" but her words were cut off by an explosion and, like a flood, the horde of angry human men came towards them._

 _"RUN!" Jareth screamed._

 _In slow motion, Sarah watched helplessly as her family were shot and killed, including little Toby, then she and Jareth were restrained and forced to kneel facing each other. The same man from her last vision came up behind Jareth, a nasty knife in his hand. Sarah knew instantly that is was made of pure iron and wished she could change everything that had gone wrong starting with the High King's visit._

 _Taking hold of Jareth hair, the man pulled back his head and placed the knife less than an inch from her lovers throat. Looking at her, the man, slowly and without remorse, sliced the Goblin King's throat open, letting the life giving blood flow like a river down Jareth's front._

 _Anger like nothing she had ever felt boiled within her, turning her veins to liquid fire. All too soon, the fire became real and she was encased in it but she remained unharmed. The humans could no longer hold her and every bullet fired at her turned to ash._

 _Screaming out her anger and grief, Sarah watched as her other self turned every man in that room to ash before also doing the same to the castle. As the creature of fire walked towards the Labyrinth, more ash followed in her wake and continued to do so till she reach the Seal._

 _Kneeling on the Seal, the creature conjured the knife that had been used to kill her mate and, without hesitation, sliced her own throat and filled the Seal with her boiling blood. The Seal reacted to the blood like a desert would to water, it soaked it up before sending out a pulse of energy that was blinding in it's beauty._

 _Sarah watched as all the destruction was undone. The Labyrith was restored along with it's castle and its foliage. The rip was repaired and the Human world was restored. Time there was also reversed and began again to just before the High King attacked and the humans continued their lives as if nothing had happened. But this was not the case in the Fae world, they needed to continue with the knowledge of what they had done._

Opening her eyes slowly, Sarah focused on the bare chest that she had fallen asleep on and her lovers steady hearbeat. Going over the Sight Dream, Sarah remembered a piece of information that she didn't have before. The High King was coming and everything went from bad to worse after his visit. Armed with this knowledge, Sarah allowed the warmth from Jareth to help her relax back in to a peaceful sleep, a plan forming in her mind.


	15. Chapter 14-Reports and Pictures

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character and storyline**

 **Authors note: Any chance of a review or two? I'd love to know what you guys think so far**

Jareth sat in his study, reading and rereading the same piece of paper over and over. It was a report from Hoggle and it wasn't good news.

The High King knew about the new Champion of the Labyrinth and was making plans to travel to the Goblin Kingdom to see if she had been living there since the war started. This certainly explained why commands from the High King had been few in the last month. In Hoggles report, the dwarf stated that it was not the Duke who had informed the High King as he had not yet recovered the memories he had lost in the oubliette. Instead it had been the soilders who had been protecting said Duke that had updated the High King on current events.

 _I am a fool!_ The Goblin King thought angerily. _Sarah says that we have just over a week before the humans rise. I have no doubt that she will take matters into her own hands before she lets that happen and now this. He will be here in three days, that gives Sarah five more before-._ He couldn't finish the thought and felt increasingly powerless as time went by and life changing events came ever closer to destroying them all.

Sitting in the royal gardens, Sarah waited for Abertha to answer her call. She hadn't had another Sight Dream since she saw the world burn but needed the woman's council all the same.

"My dear Sarah," the beautiful blonde greeted. "You look well rested. What has changed?"

"I am and a lot," Sarah answered calmly, smoothing down her summer dress of pale orange. "The High King is coming, he has be informed of a new Champion and will be arriving here in three days to see if I've been hiding here. And, to no doubt, interrogate Jareth for not telling him to begin with." Sarah voice was as grim as the thought of what the High King would do to Jareth.

"I agree with you on that, my dear," Abertha said, her own expression pained.

"What will he do to Jareth?" Sarah asked, not really wanting to know.

"What he always does," the spirit replied gravely. "You've already seen it, so I don't think I need to go into detail."

Sarah didn't answer, her mind already replaying the scene of Jareth chained between two posts while being whipped till he passed out from pain or bloodloss.

Watching the play of emotions on Sarah's face gave Abertha hope that the young woman would truly stop at nothing to keep her promise and keep her grandson from harm, or as much as the she could. Knowing Jareth, he would possibly lock Sarah away and keep her hidden from the High King just so she was safe.

"Sarah," Abertha's voice had an urgent note to it that quickly caught Sarah's attention. "Don't give him any reason to lock you away for your own safety. If that happens, you will not be able to help him if he needs it, do you understand?"

"Yes and don't worry, I won't."

Toby had been happily playing with his new toys, when he remembered that he needed to tell Sarah about the picture. Leaving his toys where they were, he quickly grabbed hold of the picture from under his pillow and called out for his father.

Toby's room was a more grown up version of his old room back in the human world. Jareth had changed it himself, while his sister had slept had for three days. The Goblin King had been very considerate of what Toby did and didn't want in his new room and had reasured the young boy that his sister would wake when she was well rested.

"Hey Toby," Robert said as he entered his son's room. "Everything ok?" Robert had fit into his new role as his sons valet smoothly and was very grateful to King Jareth for keeping his family safe. Sometimes, the older man wished he could do more for those he loved, especially his dear daughter.

"Where is Sarah, dad?" getting straight to the point before he forgot again.

"Down in the royal gardens, I think," Robert replied easily. "What me to take you to her?"

"Yes, please," and taking hold of his father's hand, Toby held on to the picture tightly knowing that it would help in someway.

After a few mintues of walking, father and son soon came to the door that led out to the royal gardens and they could both see Sarah sitting under a williow tree, deep in thought while fiddling with a few fallen leaves. Keeping the picture tightly against his chest, Toby told his dad to wait there and pushed the door open to let him out into the warm sunny day.

Hearing the door open, Sarah looked over to see her little brother looking very serious and holding onto a piece of paper like his life depended on it. Tilting her head to him in question, Sarah held out her arms to welcome Toby to sit in her lap, which he did happily. At nearly seven years old, Toby could be as serious as an old man or as playful as any child his age, this combination offen had his family giggling.

"What's up, Sport?" Sarah asked, using an old nickname.

"This," the boy answered, holding out the picture of the dragon and phoenix.

"What about it?" Sarah was getting a sense of deja vu as she looked at the picture.

"I need to tell you that it reminds me of you and Jareth, but I don't know why," Toby stated, clearly frustrated with the whole thing.

However, for Sarah, his words sparked the memory that had been pushed from her mind in the wake of everything else. _It reminds me of you and Jareth_ , Tobys words echoed loudly in her mind.

"Tell me why you think that, Toby?" Sarah asked, her voice far away but strong.

"Well, the Dragon is a protector and Jareth has always protected you." _He is also of royal blood,_ Sarah thought to herself.

"What about the Phoenix? Why is it like me?" the Labyrinth Champion asked.

"I had a dream about you on fire," the boy said calmly, looking at the picture not noticing how his sister had gone very pale.

"On fire?" Sarah whispered mostly to herself but Toby heard her. _Just like my vision!_

"Yes, and you were beautiful. You walked through the dead grass and beauitful flowers bloomed behind you and the trees became healthy as you walked past. You gave everything new life and that's what a Phoenix does."

 _And that's what I can do,_ Sarah thought. _My blood can help solve , temporarily, many of the problems and that includes the rip in the veil between worlds. I am the Phoenix, in a way._

Happy that maybe she was on the right path to solving the Seal, Sarah hugged her little brother and looked at the picture over his shoulder. It was a truly elegant picture, but not the same as the Seal, which begged the question; could the roles be shared between the two when they were intertwined together? Could the Phoenix become the protector if her Dragon was ever in danger?


End file.
